


Harry does some magic stuff (Written entirely by AI.)

by krappyFics



Series: AI written fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, hargid dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krappyFics/pseuds/krappyFics
Summary: Another AI-written fic
Series: AI written fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970278
Kudos: 1





	Harry does some magic stuff (Written entirely by AI.)

After Hagrid was killed by Voldemort, Harry's and Ron's fear began to fade away. The two boys had also noticed that Hagrid was often the only animal Harry and Ron ever talked about. The two boys decided to teach the three about animals and their relationships to animals to help them avoid the evil wizard. Once they taught Harry and Ron to talk about animals, Harry began to grow closer to Hagrid and become somewhat closer to Voldemort. After a few years of this, Hagrid decided to make his own friends and family, such as the Weasley twins.

After a period of being away from his family, the boy got bored with his job in a restaurant and decided to come back to Hogwarts after graduation. After seeing Harry's love of the Hogwarts owls, Hagrid agreed to keep Harry entertained by giving him the idea of learning how to read the Hogwarts books. After some time, Harry began to develop a crush on Hagrid, but soon began to realize his feelings for the Gryffindor boy, especially Hagrid's love for Harry. After some time Harry began to fall in love with Hagrid. After that period of being away from his family and friends, the boys decided to become part of Hagrid's family. They were to help Hagrid with an owl so that he could become an owl and make out with the two boys. After being told of his mother's murder, and his death, the boy became very sad for the loss of his family and friends. To help solve the case of his sister, the boy went to Hogwarts.

By the time he arrived at Hogwarts, the boy met Hermione Granger, her best friend from when he was an uncles cousin. Once he got to Hogwarts, the boy began to try and work on his writing for his Muggle Studies essay for his Diploma in Magical Creatures. During this time, he noticed a strange black owl peeking through the window. While he was trying to write, he felt that the owl was not a normal bird, but a black owl as he would later find out. They were both struck dumb by the fact that the black owl could fly through the open windows of Hogwarts and land on them. After that, the boy knew that to be a black owl could cause a great loss of life to anyone, however, not a black owl could do that to them. However, to prove that the black owl could fly, the boy asked to be called to the Headmaster's office to see him, which Hagrid showed him the way, to the Headmaster's office and then back to Hogwarts in a broom and fly to Dumbledore's office, where Harry arrived in time to find Voldemort's death.

As a result, Hagrid's house, including Hagrid's parents and three young children was destroyed, his house on the Death-Eaters and everyone that died was taken out of the house. This was the reason why Hagrid gave his friends the title of Dementors. During this time, Dumbledore's office became a bit chaotic. During one of his arguments with Sirius over why there was no longer a Harry after the death of Harry Potter, Harry and Sirius began to talk about how Hagrid would be useful to him, Hagrid was also impressed with this and sent out a letter to Sirius with the subject:

1

I received notice, that the Black Headmaster is moving to his office and to his desk, to help you with the Ministry. Harry and I will be here. Thank you for your understanding and understanding.

2

With best wishes,

Hagrid's son

"

The Death-Eaters were all killed, leaving only Sirius and Hagrid who gave a smile. Sirius smiled bitterly at the Death-Eaters, Hagrid was sad and angry at them, but he also wondered about how he did it.

Harry said he went through all of the letter in a hurry, and the letters were about a month old at the time. He was able to read the letters, and had his own answers to every letter. Harry was able to get his reply before anyone else.


End file.
